


5 Stages of Drowning

by InChemistryWeTrust



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, five stages of drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InChemistryWeTrust/pseuds/InChemistryWeTrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually, there are also 5 steps in drowning. Michiru had told her the other day. That time, Haruka had paid attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Stages of Drowning

Haruka knew better that she should've listened to Michiru about swimming lesson. The senshi of sea had been telling her countless times to learn how to move under water. The blond senshi was always careless about that.  
Her element is the wind. She loved how everytime she engaged with her element, either in running or racing. The wind made her feel relax and comfortable. All of it because the wind was her ultimate element.  
She couldn't say the same about water. Under the water, she couldn't feel her element at all. It felt like she was shut off from the world above.  
Haruka disliked it. She couldn't swim because she had decided to avoid the depth of water. It was her deepest secret that she was afraid.  
The only thing Haruka loved about the sea is her Michiru. Other than that, she wouldn't even want to compromise.  
However, today Haruka realized that she should've listened. If she had listened, she would've known how to swim away toward the surface.  
Not sinking deeper and deeper to the darkness below.  
Haruka witnessed the sun light that had penetrated the water surrounding her. Every time her body was pulled deeper, that light became dimmer. The senshi of wind knew, she would be left alone shut in darkness without wind in any second.  
People say, there are 5 steps of grieve.  
Actually, there are also 5 steps in drowning.  
Michiru had told her the other day. That time, she had paid attention.

  
_"I will tell you how your body will react when you are drowning. This is not entertainment, Haruka. I have to tell you so that you will listen to me about taking swimming lesson." The senshi of sea took a place beside her blond senshi on the couch. She had to take away a sport magazine from Haruka's hand to get her attention._   
_"Michi, you said you will still love me even though I cannot swim!" She pouted._   
_"Do you want me to this an easy way or the hard way?" Firm tone and left no spot of argument was Michiru's trait to force the wind senshi to listen to her._   
_Haruka was quiet before she grinned and replied, "You know me, Michi. Always the hard way."_   
_Michiru sighed, she then complied to Haruka's childish demand. The aqua haired senshi made her way, pulling Haruka to her closer so their bodies were against another._   
_"First stage in drowning is, you will be taken by surprise." Michiru explained. Suddenly she gripped the blond's arm tight. She overpowered Haruka by letting out a bit of her senshi power._   
_She gave Haruka a deep long kiss that held for several minutes. She didn't let go until both of them were out of breath._   
_"Second stage, your body will involuntarily holding breath as you aware you are under water. When you lose the battle, you will unconsciously grasp for air and that time you will inhale the water. Ah..." The aqua haired senshi's face flushed in red. She gasped when Haruka who didn't catch a break had been trailing down her neck with kisses._   
_The senshi of sea was too focus on Haruka's kisses and touches that she forgot what was the next stage._   
_"What's next?" Haruka asked, smirking. Her hands were busy unbuttoning Michiru's blouse. "Your dress has too many damn buttons." Haruka grumbled._   
_"Rip them off, I can buy another one." Michiru quickly said with commanding tone. She had done unzipping Haruka's pant._   
_Haruka seemed amused, "So, miss inappropriate... what's next stage?"_   
_"Ah, right... the next stage is you will find yourself uncon...I mean unconscious." Michiru blinked, trying to focus with her words. It wouldn't work if Haruka kept touching her like that._   
_"Do you want me to stop?" Haruka was concerned with Michiru's slurred speech although she was half teasing about stopping their activity right now._   
_"For Poseidon's sake, NO. I haven't finished yet..." Either in explaining and the one they were doing._   
_Haruka smiled, "tell me then."_   
_Michiru's body jerked a little when Haruka touched a sensitive spot, "Oh... yes...ah. The next is convulsion. Damn it, Haruka... do it again." This time, it was a plea. Haruka didn't have choice but obey._   
_"Convulsion, a violent shaking of the body or limbs caused by uncontrollable muscle contractions, this stage is not pretty."_   
_Those were four stages. The wind senshi knew what was the last stage, so she wouldn't ask._   
_Death._   
_Her sight now couldn't catch a single ray of light. She had been too far from the surface. Give up... she gave up to struggle anymore._   
_Her last wish though, she hoped she had been able to feel the wind before the last stage._

* * *

  
In drowning, normally people don’t feel pain. Michiru never mentioned about pain, only surprise and fear.  
Surely right now what she was feeling is none other than pain. Agonizing pain shot throughout her whole body. It was like someone was hitting her repetitively with huge hammer directly into her heart. The wind senshi inhaled deeply, expecting to suck the abundance water in which would soon fill her lung. That didn’t happen. Instead, her body jolted lightly as she let out the worst cough she ever done in her entire life.  
Salty. Haruka taste the salted sea water was fulfilling her mouth. She coughed as the salty taste kept filling her mouth, urging her to throw up everything together.  
That time she knew she was permitted to breath. Her brain registered that now the water is gone, she greedily grasped the oxygen around her. It was hurting her chest at first, to breath... but she needed them badly.  
Then the wind rustled.  
Haruka was very certain she could feel the gentle caress of refreshing air engulfed her. One by one, her senses came back to her.  
“Haruka!” She heard something. A voice that was awfully familiar accompanied with the sound of waves together.  
“Open your eyes... please.” The voice begged. Deep down, the blonde struggled to comply. She would never disappoint that voice.  
Her eyes sting when she opened them. It felt like it has been burnt from the sudden light and extensive contact with the sea water.  
“Hey, stay with me... stay with me...” The voice continued to beg. Haruka could see it, in blur.  
Michiru. She was hovering on top of her.  
“Mi-“ Michi – Haruka had wanted to call her but her voice refused to come out. The effort was replaced by series of severe coughs.  
“It’s okay, just... just stay with me. Help is coming...”  
Haruka felt a drop of water fell on her face, trailing down to her lips.  
Salty like the sea water, but it was different. It was tears.  
“I should’ve gotten to you sooner. But the youma that threw you off the cliff had grabbed my ankle. I had to... I had to kill it first. I... I thought I was too late. You... You weren’t breathing and I knew you have passed the stage four... and I... I’m sorry Haruka,”  
Haruka just realized that Michiru’s hands were on her chest, trembling. The wind senshi guessed that the pain she had felt moment ago was from the CPR attempt Michiru was applying on her.  
She was in pain yes, but on most of mix feelings she had right now, Haruka felt guilty.  
This wouldn’t have happened if she had listened to Michiru. The senshi of sea wouldn’t have blamed herself on everything that had happened. Haruka hated it, but she had to admit that she was the real reason behind Michiru’s tears at the moment.  
Haruka wanted to tell Michiru that this wasn’t her fault. That it was hers, and she should stop wasting her tears because of her.  
Her voice didn’t want cooperate. So, the blond could only lie there, on the sand watching the person she loved the most crying and broken.  
When her voice came back, Haruka promised herself to talk to Michiru. That she should’ve had listened to her and be ready for a swimming lesson next time. Screw her trauma and her fear, they could take a back seat in her life. Right now, the most important thing was to never again making Michiru sad.  
And that she loved her. Always.  
Fortunately for Haruka, Michiru had already known about the last part.

**Author's Note:**

> I figure I never watch Haruka swim... she is fast like the wind. However, I wonder if she will be fast too in the water? They both have their own ability and I consider this would happen if Haruka indeed unable to swim. I would love to see Michiru teach Haruka how to swim though :P That will be cute and amusing scene.  
> I will never know if this fic will fulfill your appetite, but feedbacks would always be appreciated.


End file.
